David Schwimmer (The Cleveland Show)
David Lawrence Schwimmer is, in real-life, an American actor and film director. A fictionalized version of him was featured as a one-time villain in the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang". He is an elitist celebrity, who shows no respect toward his many fans and followers, using them only for their money and nothing else. He was voiced by Josh Robert Thompson. Biography David Schwimmer was at Comic Con, presenting his soon-to-air cash-crab comedy series "Schwim Team", featuring himself as the coach for a children's swim team, where a bunch of wacky hijinks ensue. Junior and the other nerds at Comic Con were outraged that something like that would be taking place there, since it has nothing to do with Comic Con in general. Schwimmer's agent brags about the show and tries to sell them merchandise, completely ignoring their hatred for the show. Junior tells him that he has no place at Comic Con, but Schwimmer shows complete apathy for his wrongdoings and being the celebrity he is, can tell Junior to stop bothering him, with the threat of calling security. After a herd of Hollywood People cut in front of Junior in a long line for a Star Wars screening, Junior vows revenge on Schwimmer and every other Hollywood corporate hack, who treats their fans that way. Junior organized a rebel gang, and confronted Schwimmer at his interviewing station. David Schwimmer was texting on his phone, not even paying attention to any of his real fans. Junior fired an arrow at him, which shot through the phone and destroyed it. After that, he and the others charged at him, creating an all-out brawl between themselves and The Hollywood People. Unlike with most of the Hollywood stars, David Schwimmer did not viciously fight the angry mob and went into hiding, presumably keeping himself high and dry, so that he may continue on with the production of Schwim Team. The episode never showed anything else about him after this, so that it can be concluded that Schwimmer was unjustified. However, many of his supporters were killed in the war, which may have hindered his success at least significantly. Appearance David Schwimmer is modeled after his real-life self. He is a tall, Caucasian, adult male with bags under his eyes. He has spiky, gelled up brown hair. He wears a lavender shirt with a white collar, white sleeves, and a white trim. He also wears blue pants and black shoes. During his Comic Con interview, he was a bit more dressed up, wearing a black suit, a light blue shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Personality David Schwimmer is a typical archetype of a stereotypical Hollywood celebrity, who had a one-hit movie that helped them rise to fame, and now he has realized that people will watch whatever he puts out there, so he does not need to try anymore and produces garbage, knowing he can make tons of cash off of it. Gallery Schwim Team People.png|Schwimmer at the promo for "Schwim Team". Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elitist Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Shot Category:Neutral Evil